


Acknowledge

by anxiousgeek



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy couldn't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acknowledge

Remy couldn't sleep.

She couldn't quite put her finger on why though, only that over the past few days she'd had trouble getting to sleep and usually ended up pacing her bedroom not long after going to bed for the night.

She didn't want to acknowledge that these past few nights she hadn't crawled into bed with Cameron. Hadn't fallen to sleep with the blonde wrapped around like a limpet.

Remy couldn't sleep without Allison Cameron? That didn't sound like her at all and she didn't want to acknowledge the deeper feelings this indicated.

She hoped it was just the sex, that she'd become accustomed to a couple of good orgasms before going to sleep.

And Allison was damn good in bed. She hadn't expected someone so sweet and straight laced to be so hot in bed.

God she could do with some of that girl right now, hr lips on her breasts, fingers dancing over the skin of her thighs. Allison Cameron was a tease, Remy loved that.

She didn't want to acknowledge what else she loved about her.

She could call, asked the other girl to come over, or ask if she could go over there, and she wanted to. It just wasn't like her. She didn't want to acknowledge that she might need her, need someone.

She slammed her bedroom door shut in frustration, and flopped down in to her bed, slipping a hand into her shorts and brushing a finger over her clit.

She closed her eyes with a moan, thinking about Cameron's soft hair and soft fingers. The blonde a blanket of silk surrounding her as her tongue lapped at her entrance, pushing into her body, hands holding her tight, grounding her. She needed this, she could acknowledge that, acknowledge the fact that she needed the girls body, her fingers dancing over her breasts, and she pushed two fingers into her body, moving them in and out slowly, thinking about Allison Cameron fucking her.

Her hips moved with her hand, thinking about Cameron sucking hard on her clit, her fingertips pressing as deep inside her as she could manage, searching for that place inside that made her entire body jerk, as she pressed down on her clit with her palm. Nothing like Cameron's lips wrapped around it but still good, so good.

She thought about fucking Cameron too, her fingers deep inside the blonde's body instead of her own, thinking about the reactions of the other woman as she moved them in out quickly, roughly, making her whimper, moan, whine, beg for more, more, more. Oh god the noises she made.

She came all too weakly around her fingers, body shaking a little, a slight sheen of sweat breaking out and she pulled her fingers out of her body, resting them over her centre, breathing hard, wondering what Cameron was doing because she certainly wasn't kissing Remy sweetly through her orgasm.

An hour later she still wasn't asleep. Tossing and turning in her bed, thinking about Cameron and how much she just wanted to sleep.

Sleep with Cameron.

She picked up her phone and dialed the girls number, waiting impatiently and imagining Cameron waking and cursing at her phone and whoever was at the other end.

When a male voice answered the hone, she realised, most of all, she hadn't wanted to acknowledge that Chase was back from his conference.


End file.
